1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an arrangement structure of a canister in a vehicle.
2. Related Art
In a vehicle that uses an internal combustion engine as a driving source, a canister is arranged which prevents discharge of vaporized fuel gas into the air by adsorbing the vaporized fuel gas vaporized from fuel disposed inside a fuel tank.
In a vehicle for a country that strictly regulates the discharge of vaporized fuel gas into the air by the law, it is necessary to arrange a canister having a large capacity.
Generally, while there are many cases where a canister is arranged in a vehicle front space (engine room) disposed in front of a vehicle interior, it is difficult to arrange a canister having a large capacity in an engine room having a limited space.
Thus, it has been proposed to arrange a canister below a rear floor panel in which a space can be relatively easily secured (see JP-A-8-058404).
In the related art described above, the rear floor panel is connected to a rear portion of a front panel through a connection wall that upwardly rises, a fuel tank is arranged below the rear floor panel, and the canister is arranged between the rear face of the connection wall and the front face of the fuel tank.
In this way, a canister having a large capacity can be arranged.
In a hybrid vehicle using both a combustion engine and a motor as driving sources, it is necessary to house many components such as a combustion engine, a motor, a generator, an inverter, and a battery for auxiliary machines in a vehicle front space, and it is difficult to house all the components in the vehicle front space.
In such a case, the combustion engine, the motor, the generator, and the inverter need to be arranged at positions close to each other for the delivery of power and wirings, and, for this reason, it is necessary to arrange the battery for auxiliary machines on the floor panel that is a portion other than the vehicle front space.
In the related art described above, although the canister is described to be arranged between the rear face of the connection wall of the front floor panel and the front face of the fuel tank, it is not considered how to arrange the battery for auxiliary machines on the floor panel together with the canister.
The present invention is made in consideration of the above-mentioned circumstances, and an object thereof is to provide a vehicle canister and a battery for auxiliary machines in which the canister having a large capacity together with a battery for auxiliary machines can be advantageously arranged in a space below the rear floor panel.